Jealous
by bamfhowell
Summary: While Dan and Phil are out; Dan meets a subscriber and Phil gets jealous when he realizes that the subscriber is flirting with Dan. Dan and Phil get in an argument when they get home which leads to feelings being confessed.


"I'm glad that we decided to come out today. It's a nice day out," Dan said as he looked around.

It was a Saturday evening when Dan and Phil were walking together in the town park. They've had a busy week of filming and editing for their Youtube channels and now they decided that they were going to relax this weekend before they had to worry about their radio show that was happening tomorrow. They usually never got to go out like this... just relaxing.

"Yeah, I agree. London usually has such crappy whether but tonight it's really nice out," Phil agreed. He looked over at Dan and smiled as he watched him.

Dan and Phil had been best friends for four years now. Phil had always had such a massive crush on Dan. He's been head over heels for him ever since they met. But, of course, Phil was always too afraid to say anything to Dan because he didn't want it to affect their friendship. Their friendship was the most important thing to him and he wouldn't do anything that would risk losing Dan's friendship. So, even though it killed him, he kept his mouth shut. Phil was 100% sure that Dan was straight and would never date someone like him.

"And the park isn't that busy tonight which is always good," Phil added.

"Less people means less human interaction which makes me very happy," Dan said.

Phil laughed again. "You're such a loser," he joked.

Dan laughed and pushed him playfully. "Shut up!" He whined. Dan and Phil finally continued walking. "Let's go sit down and relax for a bit." Dan suggested.

"Alright." Phil said. He nodded. They started walking towards an empty bench but Dan stopped walking as soon as he heard someone say shout his name. He turned around and blinked a few times when he saw a man, who seemed about his age, walking towards him.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Dan asked calmly once the man walked up to him.

"Oh no. Not really. You don't know who I am at all. But um... I know exactly who you are," The man said to him. Dan raised his eyebrows. "And I must say… I absolutely love your videos!" Dan smiled. "In a totally non creepy way." Dan laughed and shook his head.

Phil glared as he watched the man talk with Dan.

"Thanks! Sometimes I forget that I have three million subscribers," Dan said.

"You deserve them all. But if I'm being honest, I think you should have more. Your videos are really good. I've watched everything single one whenever I get the chance," he said.

Dan smiled and blushed a little as the man continued on.

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head but remained silent.

"Aw, thank you. That means a lot. I'm glad you like my videos," he said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take a picture with you?" He asked.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. I'd be absolutely happy to take a picture with you," he said with a smile. He watched as the man took out his phone. "Hey Phil, can you take the picture for us please?" Dan asked as he looked over at him.

Phil shook his head. "No, I won't..." he snapped.

Dan frowned as he stared at Phil. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll take the picture," Phil crossed his arms against his chest as watched them take a couple pictures together. "It was so nice meeting you. What's your name?" Dan asked curiously as he looked at him again.

"My name's Ryan. I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything! I just really wanted to meet you."

Dan shook his head. "Oh no. Of course not. We were just walking," he assured him.

Ryan smiled. "Thanks again. Well, I'll leave you alone now," he said.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again," Dan said.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm meeting you at Summer in the City as well!" Ryan told him.

"Great." Phil mumbled. Dan had heard what Phil had said but he ignored him though. He didn't want to start anything with Phil in front of a subscriber. That could lead to awful things being posted on the internet and that's the last thing Dan wanted.

"It was nice meeting you!" Dan waved as Ryan walked away.

Dan immediately turned around and glared at Phil.

Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan.

"What the actual fuck is your problem, Phil?!" Dan hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Phil mumbled.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Phil. All he wanted was a bloody picture and you had to be rude about it!" He yelled angrily.

"He was flirting with you!" Phil yelled quietly.

Dan scoffed. "So what? That doesn't give you the right to be rude to him," he said.

"You just don't understand. I'm going home," He turned around and walked away from Dan.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He sighed as he watched Phil walk away from him. "God damnit." Dan immediately followed him. He knew that he had to talk to Phil immediately.

Dan and Phil were just getting home, around 7 o' clock.

Dan had tried talking to Phil about what happened earlier at the park but Phil was completely ignoring him which was making Dan even more frustrated. He didn't like to be ignored.

"Stop ignoring me, Phil!" Dan yelled as they walked into their apartment. Dan slammed the door shut. He turned around and looked at Phil.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Dan! God sakes," Phil yelled at him.

Dan stared at him with shock. Phil never swore or raised his voice like that. "Phil." Dan whispered. He was a bit hurt by the fact Phil had sworn at him. Phil never swore.

Phil finally looked up at Dan. "I'm sorry." Phil whispered. He turned around and ran up the stairs. He quickly made his way to the lounge. Dan followed him.

"Okay, what's going on with you, Phil?" Dan asked.

Phil walked over to the couch and sat down. He reached over and grabbed his laptop.

"No, hey, stop... we're talking about this Phil," Dan warned. He reached down and quickly grabbed Phil's laptop from him. Phil gasped and looked up at Dan. Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Phil. "Earlier you said I didn't understand and I don't. So, help me understand." Dan said. He sat down beside Phil, sitting the laptop beside him.

"It's much more complicated than that, Dan," Phil whispered.

"Help me understand. Why do you care so much that he was flirting with me?" Dan asked.

"Because I'm in love with you, God Damnit!" Phil finally yelled.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my God," he whispered.

"There! I said it. Are you happy now?" Phil mumbled.

"H-How long have you f-felt this way?" Dan asked nervously.

Phil sighed. "Since about the day we first met," Phil mumbled.

"You've been in love with me for that long? Four years?" Dan asked with shock.

Phil nodded. "Maybe even longer that what I think. When we Skyped and everything I started to have feelings for you but I didn't realize that I really loved you until we met in person," he told him. He took a deep breath. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

"No, wait… how come you never told me before?" Dan asked nervously.

"Because our friendship is really important to me and I was afraid that you'd hate me if you found out that I was in love with you. I thought that you'd kick me out or something. I wasn't going to risk losing your friendship. I couldn't," Phil whispered.

Dan frowned as he stared at him. "Phil, I just…" He started to say. He sat closer to Phil. "I really wish you would have told me about this sooner." Dan whispered.

Phil blinked a few times and looked over at Dan. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I feel the exact same way about you," Phil frowned.

"Dan, you really don't have to say that," Phil took a deep breath. "Honestly, it's totally okay if you don't feel the same way about me." He whispered.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are such an idiot, Phil Lester," he chuckled.

Phil looked back at him. "I am not an idiot," he claimed.

"I'm not just saying that. I'm saying it because I mean it. I would never lie to you," Dan said.

"Really? You really feel that way about me?" Phil asked nervously.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Of course I do," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked with shock.

"Same reason you didn't tell me," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Phil sighed. "Well what happens now?" He asked nervously.

Dan bit his lip as he stared at Phil. "I know…" He raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan.

Dan reached over and pressed his lips against Phil's.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as soon as he felt Dan's lips against his own. It took him a few seconds before he finally started to kiss Dan back. He couldn't believe this was happening.

This is what Phil had been waiting for over four years and now he was finally getting what he wanted. Dan pulled away a few seconds later. Phil took deep breaths as he stared at Dan either shock. "So, does this mean that we're…?" Phil began to ask.

"Yes, Phil. It means exactly that. We are now officially boyfriends," Dan said with excitement.

Phil sighed in relief. "I can't believe this is happening." He said.

He had been waiting for this day for a very long time. Four years, to be exact.

Dan laughed and then he plopped right down next to

Phil. Phil smiled as he looked at him and then he gently wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan snuggled up against Phil and rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this, Dan?" Phil asked.

"I know." Dan whispered. He looked up at Phil and smiled.

Phil smiled right back at him. "I'm kind of glad that guy flirted with you earlier now..."

Dan laughed and then he pushed Phil playfully. "Guess I'll thank him when I meet him at Summer in the City in a couple of weeks then," he said. He looked up at Phil and smirked.

"Oh God!" Phil whined. He rolled his eyes.

Dan laughed. He wrapped his arms around phil and rested his head on Phil's chest.


End file.
